Under the rain
by azndevil9
Summary: "They say people who like rain are lonely, perhaps." I noticed you while staring at the rain. Under the rain, I fall in love with you. I saw your tears being washed away and my heart started to beat. I become addicted to you when I heard you whispered the word I use to say when it rain. "Beautiful…."


Under the rain

Summary:

"They say people who like rain are lonely, perhaps." I noticed you while staring at the rain. Under the rain, I fall in love with you. I saw your tears being washed away and my heart started to beat. I become addicted to you when I heard you whispered the word I use to say when it rain. "Beautiful…."

10:00 pm

Under the heavy rain, tonight it's a full moon. Out on the streets people hurrying crossed the road, either under their umbrella, jacket or nothing as they tried to escape the rains. The thunder strike loudly, oddly, there's no lightning. In a small coffee shop, where the light is dim, a slow sad song is being played to match with the atmosphere of the night. Dreadful.

They said people who like rain are lonely. There are two people who, now sit at two different places and admired the rain. The first lightning that light up the sky will be the moment they'll meet.

The last customer of the small coffee shop has finally left. But the old owner hasn't close yet. Because in the dark, out of the ordinary corner of the coffee shop, there's a young man who sit calmly, releasing smoke from his unfinished cigarette. Still is in his business suit, long silver strand of hairs fall over his broad shoulder, and some into the opening of his collar, where he lossen his tie. Sometime the wind would pass by, from the open window and stir his beautiful hair into the air and they would fall upon his face, a couple or two would lands on his lips. Will then he would look like an angel of the night. His face portraits a painting with no expressions nor emotions. A beautiful blanks painting drawn by a talented artist with no heart.

And his long lash would fall eventually now and then, there a far away look in his eyes. What it is in that heavy rain that had his amber pearl lock on for 1 hour that has just now passes?

He has sat here ever since the sky decided to pour it frustration upon the living souls it has always protected. Will this rain ever stop? He questioned himself. Strangely, tonight the rain look amazing under the full moon. Looking through the smoke screen he had just created, the sad rain tonight had brought an angel.

Will she forever sit there? Or will she disappear when the rain come to an end just like she appeared when the rain begin. She sat there with her feet swinging constantly but in uneven notion. Her tiny figure was so far away from his reach. Is she not cold under that tiny black dress that allows the rain to hug her pale white skin? Her long raven hair shines under the radiant of the moon.

Through the window of the small coffee shop, is he the only one to see the angel that sit on the edge of the 30 floors building across the street? Somehow he feels as if she was crying, and the sky has cried for her as well. There is a different when an angel cried, he smiled to himself. Why is she crying? Does she not know the full moon shine on her?

Leaving more money than he should on the table, silently as his steps make no sound, he left the small coffee shop. The old women look after him as she close the door. He didn't come here a lot, only when it rain, and he seem to have no where to go but her shop. Can there be so many coincident? It's hard to not recognize him with such beautiful features. The old woman wonders why he left when the rain has yet to stop today. Usually he would sit there and stared at the falling rain, waited for it to stop before he leaves, no matter how long. She smiled, "They said people who like rain are lonely..."

* * *

"No! Daddy don't!!" her own voice repeated again in her head and everything will just come flooded back again. Frightening scenes she tried to escape. Surely she'll go mad if it keeps torturing her this way. She'll loose her mind and would soon fall. She gripped her hair harshly, trying to shake the images away. This is a nightmare, no doubt. This can't be real. If she jump, would she finally be free from it? Isn't it horrible enough that she had to witness it with her own eyes? Then why must it keep chasing after her? Her head, her mind, won't stop playing the horrible scene she just endured not too long ago.

The cruel sound of the gunshot, the bloods, the screams, the sound of body falling one after one, it's too much for her to handle. This is too painful, it must be a dream. Somebody please save her from this horrible nightmare! It's her soul that screams out in pain. She not even sure if she had a soul anymore. She laughed at that. A laugh fills with sorrow and pains.

_Look at those people, what are they hurrying for? Perhaps they have a warm loving family awaited them. How pathetic for me. _She laughed again. _So unlike me, they actually have someone to come home to. I only had one way to go that is to hell. Where, my loving family awaited me. _She laughs bitterly as the tears continuously stroll down her face. Can rain be salty? She questioned herself. She doesn't know what anymore. Is the sky crying for her too? The rains look so beautiful tonight …and so cold.

Just a couple hours ago, she was still at a party with her friends, happy and joyful as she always was. How did she come to be like this? What happen to her perfect world? Everything flashed by in a blur, so fast that not even divine eyes can tell what happen. Every time the thunder roar, her heart scream as well. Her friend once quote, 'None yet painful, it is the heart that scream in silent,' and she would laugh and said, 'That is for pathetic people, who are weak inside.'

Perhaps what come around goes around. She now realized what it's meant to be weak and how painful it is to scream in silent. Maybe it would end if she perish and be gone from this world. She close her eye and let herself fall, "Goodbye" as her final word escape from her lips she was pull back and fall completely into a wide and strong set of arms. It's then that the first lightening struck and light up the whole sky.

He comes so ever quietly, without a sound, his steps are as gentle as his hands that hold her right now. How long has he been here? Why did he stop her from escaping from her misery? Or perhaps he's the devil that comes to take her. Can a devil breath be so warm?

She looked up at him for the first time, she was wrong, he wasn't a devil. He was an angel. Wet long silver hair that fall freely around her as he hold her, water dripped along his stone carve roman god feature, the rain make his long lash bind together as they close and open, revealing beautiful golden orbs. She had never seen anyone so beautiful yet with such cold, emotionless eyes. How can anything be so cold looking yet so beautiful and … so tempting. Yes, he is full of temptation. Under the rain, even Aphrodite herself would not resist him. The god of love herself would fall head over heel for him.

She looked at him for a quite while, is there something on his face that interest her beside death that she would long be if not for him? In her emotionless sapphire orbs, he saw himself. Looking into her eyes he feels as if he would drown in that deep ocean and can't ever come out. Under the rain, she as beautiful as a goddess, but with such painful look does not fit for a goddess. There are pains in her eyes. And when did he find red, cherry lips become so seductive? Is it another magic act of the rain? Because right now, he can not controls the feeling to take those lips and makes it his. Perhaps a rightful man would not have such thought, but he is not therefore he would make it his.

Act as his thought tell him, he pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Her lips taste only salty, one day he would made those lips taste like the sweet cherry that it portray. What surprise him is that she was kissing him back; he returned her kiss even more strongly.

She wraps her fingers around his hair, pulled him in more. Why is she kissing these emotionless lips when she should be down there, dead. She does not know why, but what she knows is that he was very…tempting. She does not know why she has room for such thoughts. But he is indeed, a good kisser.

The rain was beating on them more strongly now, he wince in pain and again when the rain drops wash over the new wound that she just created on his lip. She had bit him, not once but twice. Oddly, he didn't have any displease feeling like he should, but a new feeling take over. Shameful as it is, he enjoyed it.

Letting the blood run down his chin and throat then get washed over by the rains, once again he found himself staring in that blue ocean of no return. Never had he so attracted to someone this much. Crazily, yes it drives him crazy.

He snugged his face into her neck and smell that dampness scent of her hair, the scent of vanilla is still there. He breathes into her ear.

"If this beautiful rain does not know where to go but returning to the sky so it can keep crying. If this beautiful rain does not know where to settle, my heart is not an option."

**(A/N: In case you get confuse, when he said this "my heart is not an option" it mean she doesn't have an option, she can't choose. His heart is her only option. Hehe sometime (most of the time) ppl get confuse with the way i worded thing ^^)**

Won't you be mine? Does you not know that the full moon shine on you tonight?

* * *

2 months later.

Quietly as she is, as two months before when the young master has brought her home. It was a dark and gloomy night, the rain never stopped that night, there was even thunder and lightening, yet it was a full moon. She did said one word then, while looking at the rain, she said. "Beautiful"

The one word young master always whisper softly to him self whenever there is rain, alone in his library, where he would stared at the rain.

Rin watched Kagome silently everyday ever since her young master came home soaking wet, in his arms was a girl with eyes as deep as the ocean yet so lifeless. She less often talk, only nodded when asked or sometime she would smile sadly and walked away. She would walk in the garden for hours, gazing at everything that passed. Or she would sit in the rooftop in a daze till late, there would be a faraway look in her eyes. And Rin knew at time like that, the young master would watch her from his window or silently behind her.

But then again no one could blame Kagome to be this way. After all she has gone through, let not say anywhere near the word, pleasant. Anyone would have the right to be like her. The poor girl, she was only 21 to say. Her beauty is only to compare, not less, to the lady. (Sesshomaru mother)

The very next day of that tragic night, the servants in the house are no longer needed to be curious about the beautiful young girl their young master brought home. It was all over the papers. It turn out she was the heiress to the Higurashi Corporation. They were quite famous, until recently her dad was discovered to be involve in some kind of drugs smuggling, the family went bankrupt. Till then god has still not stop punishing her wrongly father, her brother who's been physically weak since birth was announce brain dead. Her father gone crazy and shoot her mother then himself, the grandfather having to endure the scene have a heart attack and also collapsed. In just one night, this innocent, lively girl was strips of every bit of happiness she ever had. Everything is gone, no family, no house, no heart.

But how she meet the young master was a mystery, he never tells but only smile if asked. Rin and everyone one else shred tears for her, even her cold hearted young master was trouble by this. Of course he didn't show it but she knows it pained him. Just look at the way he looked at the lifeless girl.

"Rin," the cold voice spoke behind her. She replied with a bow.

"Has she eaten today meal?" the young man in the black business suit asked her. He pulled out his hair tie and let his long silver hair fall against his back. A few locks fall upon his shoulder and chest. Rin stared at her young master, amazed, no matter how long or tight he may tie his hair, it will always be straight once it's let free.

"No sire, as always, she refused to eat," Rin replied softly.

He scowled, as always without his present, she would not eat. "Bring some food into my room later" he said shortly.

Rin know that her young master show great care for the girl, everyone can see that. And that, Kagome appear as she is, only complied when Sesshomaru around. She had that side that only for he, she would show.

He headed toward Kagome, today is also no different, sitting still as a stone, staring far ahead. What is it out there that got you longing? Sesshomaru felt a gentle pain shot through his heart.

Kagome turned around as she hear his footsteps, she can only hear his footsteps. She looked at him with her big lifeless eyes as if to ask for something. He reaches out to touch her pale cheek, and she moves her face along his palm. Place her hand over his as if to keep it there, she closes her eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru didn't take his hand back, he keep it there until she decide when to let go.

This, doesn't surprise him, it happen everyday. As if she just sit there and await his return. He doesn't say anything nor smile, he like watching her every movement. Everything she does, he questioned and smiled silently to himself.

"Shall we go?" he asked with a gentle voice that only she can hear and no other.

She didn't say anything and played with his hand. He picked her up in his arms and she would rest against his chest and toy with his hair. He noticed that she love to play with his hair, every chance she get. And she would smile.

He chose the stair instead of the elevator, even though his room is on the fourth floor. He like being like this, to walks through each step, till they reach their destiny.

He place her on the bed gently as he loosen his tie and finally rid of them, he pulled open his collar and the button came off exposing a wide portion of his chest. Till then she would reach her tiny hand over and pull him down to the bed with her. Gently undress him off his vest and shirt. She would wrapped her small arms around his muscular body and snuggle her face into his chest, she didn't said it but he know she like to listen to his heart beats. And as usual, he would stay still and let her played with him. She does things slow and gentle as if she scared she would hurt him. He would always laugh every time he saw her careful movement and she would look at him with those big round lifeless eyes again. She seems like a kid around him, easily please. She seems broken. But when alone, she would have that mature look and would be staring into space. Time like that she seem extremely distance. Not to say that she wasn't already, but around him, she hides it in a way that he could not question. Could you question gentle?

Rin knocked on the door then, Sesshomaru gently pulled Kagome hands off him and headed for the door.

"Young master, the food you request is here."

He open he door to the fluster Rin, as if she never saw him half naked before. He didn't look at her but the tray of food on her hands. He took hold of it and nodded his head, a sign for Rin to leave, and closed the door.

Rin was used to that, and she knows that Kagome was inside lying on the bed. She knows that the food was for Kagome, the girl seems to have no soul, and Sesshomaru was her soul. He would always be patience with her no matter what. The fourth floor was forbidden to everyone except Kagome and people who was request by the young master. No one has ever dared to take a step up there, the dark forbidden floor. Rin know that her young master and Kagome have some kind of relationship, but in that forbidden floor, only god would know what. Surely, he wouldn't bring her home out of pity. Others would but her young master would definitely not. For he doesn't have a heart.

Inside the room Sesshomaru set the foods down on the table. He looked at Kagome who now has sit up and played with his tie.

"Come," he said softly as if she would frighten at any sound.

She just looked at him like he never spoken a word, her eyes would look at the tray then at him.

She didn't move nor said anything, just look at him. He knows she was being stubborn. Calmly he reaches out his hand to her, and she would reach back. Knowing she can not get a hold of his hand from the bed, she would eventually come to him, where she would took his hand and caresses it against her cheek.

He smiled a smile that only she could see. "Why didn't you eat today?" He asked gently.

And she would stare at the tray of food, but he knows she was looking at him in the corner of her eyes. He knows what she wanted. If only she would ask him.

"I'd like to see you eat by yourself," he smiled. He would often smiles when only with just her.

Kagome then, still refuse to open her mouth. Then quietly and slowly brings the spoon to her mouth. She would take her time eating, careful in the slowest motion as possible. Time like that she seem fragile. He looked at her, never moving, times seem to have froze.

They settled back on the bed after somewhat, seem like a century. She snuggled into his bare chest; tighten him around her slender arms. She gave out a small yawn and closed her eyes. Can he not resist this? Once in a while she would moves, and her whole body would gently caress against him. She is toying with him.

Times like this, he will not control himself. He pushed her against the bed harshly, pinned her under his arms. She then would open her eyes, looked at him innocently, and emotionlessly. He kiss her aggressively, his hands hurry across her small body and make it ways into her unexposed skins, under her tiny garments. She tangled her fingers in his hair; kiss him back with much force. Her shirt would soon come off revealing pale white skin, along with many love marks.

Yes, this is the kind of relationship they had. He couldn't resist it that night….nor till now. She drives him crazy…over and over again. When will she be satisfied? How can he be angry when she looked at him with those eyes, that he seems to be drowning in deeper and deeper.

This floor, which none can enter, except her.

This room that no one dare to step in, except her.

This bed that only he slept in, now have her.

This is where he makes her his, and only his.

This is where she gives him her body.

This is the only place where they both can be sinful.

That night they both had a motive and they knew exactly what each other wanted. Therefore is it wrong to not be taken back…even if it just a moment of temptation? She hangs on to him like he her last breath. She had thoughts that he come to save her that night. And he needed her like a drug; she had given him a new heart. Along with a drug that must he use or he would not live.

He reach over to turn on the light, she covered her eyes right away. He looked at her for a moment, gently covered her naked body with the blanket. Putting on his robe as he stand, he feel a tug on his hair, it's pulling him back.

"Behave," he said holding her hand slowly pulling it away from his hair. His voice feel cold, she curled up into a ball as he let go of her hand.

Out in the balcony, screens of smoke continuously to vanish and then reappeared. It has been a while since he sit there and let cigarettes fall after another. Unaware of the fragile figure resting on his laps.

"It hurt," she spoke. Her voice was the lowest of whispers. 'Don't speak so painfully.' He said inside, 'I too will be hurt.'

He patted her head, "Its okay."

Tears flow out right away as if his words were permission. Silent filled the air, he would continued smoking, listening to her small sniffing. And they would sit there till sunrise.

* * *

It been a month since they been apart. Of course he called home everyday, just to see her lifeless eyes staring at him through the webcam. She didn't speak still but only allowed him to see a fragment of her smile. He would smile and said, "Behave."

If this isn't an important business trip he would surely take her along. He admits, he has missed her crazily. He spent endless nights with unfamiliar women that he didn't care for with the thoughts of her. How he long to feel her touch again. Tonight, after seeing her smile, it thirst him. It's hard not to order room service tonight. Little did he know, tonight, she has an unexpected visitor.

Tokyo, 9:00 PM

The sound of the door bell rang across the giant mansion. The maid scurry to the door, thinking it one of her young master unexpected return. She opened the door quickly, only to gasp at the disfigured guest before her. Standing before her was a man in his early years of 20, with long black curly hair and a horrify face. A long nasty looking scar run from his right eyebrow passes his eye and down to his chin. He smiled as he saw the maid shock face. He speak before the maid could,

"I'm a relative of Miss Kagome Higurashi," he said with a low but strong tone, if not to said scary. "I just returned from an oversea trip, shocking to find the Higurashi family tragedy. And I'm here today to take Kagome home to my family; after all she is my cousin." He smiled again, there something odd in his smile.

The maid was left speechless, truly she knew of Kagome by the name but everything else she was blinded to. And could she really trust this man? He looks... some what shady of sort.

"I'm sorry but sir, if you please wait, I must consort with the head maid," she said with uncertainty, "in the mean time I can take you to the waiting room." She led the stranger in then hurries off to find Rin.

He didn't have to wait long; he was soon greeted with a much more mature face, than that of the young maid. This girl before him claimed to be the head maid here, she said? She looked some what in her early twenty, compare to him… she still a kid. The corner of his lip curled when she said her welcome.

"I'm sorry sir, did you waited long?" Rin asked observing the man in front of her. Hard to believe what he claimed he is to be. Beside the raven hair, he and Kagome have nothing in common; could he really be her cousin?

"Not at all," he smiled, "my apologies, I should have introduced myself first of all. My name is Naraku Oyama."

"Mr. Oyama that is, you claimed to be Kagome relative, yes?" Rin carefully observed Naraku expression.

"Yes, that is entirely the matter of why I'm here," Naraku smiled, there something untold, "to take poor Kagome under my wing. She had suffer a quite lot."

"Indeed, she had." Rin smiled with sympathy. "Mr. Oyama you sure don't have the same last name as Kagome."

"It never a must between cousin, and I'm sure you're aware of that," Naraku mused at the girl deceitfulness, "now if you please take me to Kagome, surely she would recognized her own cousin."

Rin smiled helplessly as she takes Naraku to where Kagome stayed. As usual, Kagome is sitting still on the step looking out the garden. Ever since her appearance, the garden seems to fill with more roses than any flowers. Certainly, the young master doing, no doubt, except that he was never been fond of roses. This girl had changed him.

"Kagome," Rin called her name softly, careful not to startles the girl, "someone is here to see you."

Kagome remained silent, she sat still like a statues, she's not in her mind again, Rin thought.

"Someone you might know well," Rin soft voice spoke again. Kagome smiled bitterly to herself. The atmosphere became awkward ever since Kagome decided not to speak; Naraku smirked knowing how the girl feels. What pity, he thought, but then again he could careless.

He turned to Rin and smiled, "Allow me," then to Kagome's back, "surely you'd recognized my voice…"

As if on cue Kagome swung around in a blink of an eye, a horrify expression on her face but it quickly replaced by a cold look. Rin blinks her eyes, as if she been in a blur. Kagome expression just now…

"…dear cousin?" Naraku finished with a smile, satisfied.

"Oh it's you," Kagome spoke for the first time to Rin ears. Her voice was cold; it could chill a person to the bone. This girl, even her voice show great pains.

Naraku smiled, "I came to take you home, Kagome."

Home? Kagome said silently to herself, since long she had lost her home. She had no home. The word enrages her.

Seeing Kagome chose to stay quieted, he spoke again, "Would you rather stay as a stranger house then mine? My mother has been very worries, she is expecting you tonight."

Mother? Kagome raised her brow to Naraku smirked, he has no mother. The man was an orphan for god sake. If not for her father… How delusional he is to think that!

"Kagome, you're not really leaving are you?" Rin sound worries, what about Sesshomaru? "Young master has yet to return home."

Ahh… yes…he, who she adored. That man who tempted her, that man who won't let her died. So that she can suffer like this, she hated him for that. Yet she just can't seem to be apart from him. He is a skillful man.

Kagome exchange look with Naraku for a quick second then turned to Rin, she stand up and walked over, "Tell Sesshomaru, thanks for everything," She smiled gently, but her eyes remained the same, dead. She hold Rin hands, "and to you too."

Kagome lower to Rin ear, "Please tell him not to look for me." She whispered softly, there something in her voice made Rin stomach lurch. Something she can't disregard. Kagome parted herself from Rin and joined Naraku.

Rin parted them from the door, Kagome never once look back. Naraku held Rin hand and bring it to his lips, he kiss her hand, "Farewell." He smiled. Rin didn't like his smiled at all.

As soon as they leaved Rin raced to the phone, this all happened so sudden, that scary man who came and leaved in a flash leaved in her an uneasy feeling. Now that Kagome is gone, what will be of Sesshomaru? For once, she was certain, if she doesn't tell him now, never will anything be the same. Or at least, not him.

London 12:00 PM

By Sesshomaru bed there a woman button up her shirt, she pulled her long wavy blond hair to one side and turned around, "I can be here all night you know." The woman said with smiled, almost seducing. She has pale white skin with deep blue eyes, indeed a true beauty. Its sad that she a prostituted, Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, he had lost counts of how many pale white skin and deep blue eyes that served him. Where is he getting at? There is only one pale white skin and deep blue eyes he wanted, too bad she not here.

Sesshomaru picked up the undergarment she left on the bed and walked toward her, "Don't leave anything behind," he said coldly and dropped it on her laps.

The blond woman wasn't offended but instead she smiled, she love this cold attitude toward her and his expressionless face, need less to say, it is most tempting. Leaving her shirt half open without even a bra, she throws her arms around him and forces her bare self against the silk of his robe.

"How about another go," she said shamelessly her finger traced his chest. His cell phone ring and the woman let out a small groan. Sesshomaru smirked and firmly pulled from her grasp.

"That enough put your clothes on and leave," not even looking at her he walked over to pick up the phone, "Yes?" he said to the phone.

"Young master …" he could hear the panic in Rin voice, "Kagome…I mean a man, relative." Rin was quick in her words, knowing not where to start.

Sesshomaru mind race hearing Kagome name together with a man but he calmed himself, "Rin, calm down and started from the beginning."

He could her heard Rin's taking a deep breath, "Just now there a man, Naraku Oyama, he claimed to be a relative of Kagome, cousin in fact." Rin breathe again and Sesshomaru clutched the phone, "he come to take her away, back to his family. And she followed him…" Rin voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru gripped the phone so hard that even his veins are showing, he didn't want to believe it. Someone has come to take Kagome away, his Kagome! It outrageous! He could hear his heart beats so wildly now, without any conscious he shut the phone so hard that it came off in two pieces. Frustrated, he threw the phone against the wall, little pieces fall on the ground making noises where Sesshomaru can only hear his own heart race. He needed to calm down.

After soaking himself to cold water for only so long that his lips turn blue, but it work. He has calmed down; at least his mind is clear for the moment. Without another thought, using the hotel phone he told his secretary to cancel all schedule that was left in London and a detective to do a background check on this Naraku Oyama. This Naraku person must contain a big gut to take Kagome from him, regardless family or not. Two hours later Sesshomaru was on the next flight back to Tokyo, leaving many important works in London. What could be more important than her?

It was raining when he leave, now it also rain when he return. Perhaps the sky is crying because they're apart? He still race to the door knowing Kagome won't be there waiting for him. This rain just can't seem to stop, looking at the empty step she always sat waiting for his return from work, just might turned him crazy. He wanted to scream. He find his mind clogged with images of her made him dizzy, the next thing he know he was calling her name and darkness overwhelmed him. Being soaked from the cold water yesterday plus drained from the rain of today sent him into high fever. Still he never stops calling her name in his deep sleep.

Kagome clutched her chest, her heart, it hurts. She moved her hand along her body and curved up into a ball. How she longed for his touch, his embraces, his warmth. She saw Naraku standing at the door, his smiled disgusted her.

He looked at her lustfully, not even trying to hide his shameless expression. He saw her noticed him and smirked.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked; her voice sound restless.

Naraku walked over to her, he touch her face, "You sound vexes."

Kagome move her head away from his hand, "Don't you touch me."

Naraku smirked as he place his hand own her bare shoulder, "I saw you, and you wanted to be touch don't you?"

Kagome glared at him, "Not by you, you disgust me"

Naraku looked at her disgust expression toward him and laughed, "Of course," He suddenly grab her hand and pulled it toward his face harshly, placing her hand on his scar, "this scar reminded me how much disgust you harbor for me," he laughed trailing her shaking finger along his scar, "after all you did this without even a second thought."

As soon as he let loose of her hand Kagome pulled back right away. "Do you seek revenge now that my father is dead? That my whole family is gone?"

Naraku smiled as he lean forward Kagome, she back away from him, "I've never wanted revenge, all I want is you and I'm sure you're aware of that very well," he pushed her down the bed, "ever since the first time I lay eyes on you ….until now."

He get up, looking at her show little expression for the first time he brought her here, give him pleasure. He chuckled in bemusement, "Rest well Kagome, you'll need it."

Her face didn't show disgust this time.

Kagome looked out the window and whispered, "Sesshomaru…" It was raining outside.

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed the phone as it first ring. His hand were shaking, he looked at if all the blood were drained from him. It didn't help that last night he consumed quite an amount of alcohol. He bring the phone to his ear, "What have you found out?" His voice sound broken.

The deep voice from the other line replied slowly, "Naraku Oyama is a dangerous man."

That was enough to make his heart burst from his chest; he gritted his teeth, "tell me everything."

The deep voice slowly began again, "Oyama apparently was an orphan, until a wealthy man takes him in at the age of 14. You can very well guess who the man is, Ito Higurashi, one of the riches man in Japan. It wasn't until 2 years later when Oyama tried to rape Higurashi only daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru tense up, he is going to kill this man.

"But of course he failed; he was sentence 10 years of prison mercilessly by the same man who take him in, along with a scar that disfigured his face by Ms. Higurashi. You can guess that he wanted revenge now that he out. This matter was covered up and forgets. Of course what would a wealthy man to do but to save his reputation. Oyama while in prison befriend one of the most influence man in the mafia world, Ryo Satou and got out of prison 5 years before his sentence end. Oyama became Satou right arm after taking a bullet for him. Six month later Satou died and Oyama succeed him. Rumors have it that Oyama killed Satou and was well fear. Now at the age of 24 he dominated Japan underworld. You can say he an ambitious man and quite as well dangerous."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "Despicable you mean. She was only 13 at the time!"

The voice chuckled, "Yes, the most despicable but very capable won't you agree? Just in 3 years to transform a powerful mafia to the most powerful is quite capable, no matter what kind of method he used. He can only be compare to you Sesshomaru."

"Don't compare me to him," Sesshomaru said in a low tone, enough for one to be fear. "Where did he take her?"

"You should know, now that you know who the most powerful yakuza leader is." The man chuckled again, "But how are you going to save her from the most dangerous place in Japan. I hope you know that you're entering a tiger cage, that is, if you can even get up."

"Like I always said, money can buy anything." Sesshomaru breathe out heavily.

"Can you say that still after you met her?" The man voice shows amusement.

"Miroku, you're a bastard."

"Hey I never found love," the man name Miroku laughed, "Good luck then."

"Cold bastard" Sesshomaru said to himself. But he can't blame Miroku for what happened. He was there when Sango died, Miroku who has never said that three words in his life, till the very end.

Naraku Oyama…how he like to rip his face apart, he can't help but let images of Miroku words sliped into his head, she was only 13!

His hand fisted together tightly, so tight that all his veins show clearly. All that going through his head right now is her fragile figure being harassed by the horrid man. That fragile body only belongs to him. He allows no other man but him invading her. If Kagome lost even one strand of hair, that Naraku Oyama will pay with his dear life.

* * *

The black car come to a stop and Sesshomaru observed his surrounding, the Kokuryuu head quarter, indeed it looked prominent as it sound. "Indeed you did not lied," Sesshomaru said, even still suffering from his fever, however his voice is still strong and full of authorities.

The man who sat in the driver seat smiled, "You may not trust me, which is true, but you should never doubt money."

"Nice say," Sesshomaru smirked, "Even Kokuryuu leader have such loyal follower."

The man chuckled, "I'm just a small weed leaning which ever ways the wind take me."

"And I supposed what I request are all weeds awaiting wind?"

"Very much so."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Good."

They step out of the car, Sesshomaru noticed, in every corner there's a camera. He directs the man attention to the cameras.

The man replied with a knowing smile, "I have already arranged people to take care of that."

Somewhere of into the distant, fainted gunshot were heard. After all they were only in the basement of the vast building. Without having to guess, Sesshomaru knew those gunshot came from the camera room.

"That would be a smart move, if it doesn't deprived attention." Sesshomaru said, he trust the man is smart enough to know what he meant.

"You need not to worry," the man smiled confidently, "the only people in this building here are the people that been bought by your money."

"You indeed lived up to your name as the great commander of Kokuryuu, once Ryo Satou right hand man if I'm not mistaken." This touchy subject, Sesshomaru deliberately reminded Yuu Hatori of. Miroku has said before, "Look for Yuu Hatori, that man can be of use."

Indeed, his money is not wasted at all. "I have never like Naraku, that bastard," Hatori spoke with bitterness, "I've known he is bad new the first moment I saw him. Not only did he take my place, but he killed our leader as well."

"So the rumors were true." Sesshomaru listen with his mind elsewhere as they enter the elevator.

"I was there when it happened," Hatori tense up again, "he has a nasty smiled on his face." He turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm not only doing this for money, but I also wanted to take revenge for our leader as well."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Then I hope you haven't attracted his attention yet."

Hatori smiled knowingly, "He is in a room where any sound can turn a deaf ear." He paused then looked at Sesshomaru, smiled, "He is with that woman."

He watched Sesshomaru tense up, a smug smiled appeared on his face, "That was revenge for provoking me earlier."

Sesshomaru still tense but spoke with calm, "You are a very keen man."

Hatori chuckled, "And you're very compose knowing Naraku is with your woman."

* * *

He grabbed her jaw harshly, his eyes full of lust and hates. His actions, sometime gentle, then turned angry, as if he could kill her in an instant. His emotions are all very much undefined. A mad man if not to say.

"Scream," He twisted Kagome face to face him, "Why aren't you screaming like you did 8 years ago?"

Kagome bit her lips; she turned her head, refused to look at his blood red eyes. His eyes, look as if he ready to eat her up. He pulled her face back angrily and she shut her eyes closed. _Sesshomaru, where are you!?_

Naraku laughed at Kagome actions then violently, he forces his mouth on her. She squirmed in his grasps but he was far too strong for her.

"Fuck!" He shouted, she had bit him, bit him harshly without a second thought. Just like 8 years ago. He pushed her off violently and she fall backward on the floor, her head made contact with the hard marble floor and for a minutes there she lost consciousness. That is, if Naraku let her, he quickly grabbed her arms and brought her up against the wall harshly. Her back hit the wall and she wince in pains.

And a nasty smile stretch across his face, blood run from his lips down to his chin and he didn't even bother to wipe it off. He looked no worse than the devil himself.

"You look most beautiful like this." He kisses her bare slender neck.

Every part of her body is in pains, she can no longer have the strength to fight back, breathless, she hiss. "You disgust me."

As if the words were code to set the rages in him, he gripped her shoulder harshly and shakes her, each time her body slamed against the wall behind her, she felt as if the bones in her body were falling apart.

"Don't you know I love you?" He screamed. Truly, he is indeed mad. Gone crazy, and perhaps for a while now.

"Let… go..." The words barely escapes her lips, the pains was too much for her to bear.

He once again forces her into an unpleasant kiss, and she refused to open her mouth. He grabbed her throat with intention for her to beg for air. Little sound escape from her and he forces his violate tongue in. By the time he pulled out, Kagome's body slid effortlessly down the floor.

* * *

"I should suggest you get your gun ready." Hatori said while adjusting his own.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow, "I thought you have everything well arranged?" but nonetheless followed Hatori previous action.

"I failed to mention earlier that Naraku always have a group of well special trained with him all the time. It wouldn't be surprising if we were attack."

"And is this special trained group of him consider dangerous?" He thought he should very much like to know if he ought to be preparing for the worse scenario.

"Very much so," Hatori paused for a moment, "one would be careful about his safety if one should take over a large mafia sort by the like of a rogue." There was surely amusement in his voice.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "One would only joke at a moment like this if one got great confident."

Hatori laughed, "I don't doubt my men, but you can never doubt an excellent shooter. In this case we're not talking just one excellent shooter."

"I'm full well confident in my shooting ability." Sesshomaru said.

Hatori laughed again, "I doubt that," he paused then scans Sesshomaru, "I say, you rather looked pale at the moment."

Sesshomaru remained calm at Hatori sarcasm, "Do you suggest me to lie in bed when the love of my life's life is in another man hand?"

Hatori chuckled, "Amazing what a mere woman can do to a man."

"Perhaps someday you might say otherwise."

"I suggest that we focus on today first."

As soon as the elevator door opens they are greeted with many men in black, fully dresses and fully arms.

* * *

He gripped a handful of her hair and pulled it to his face, "Look at me," he gritted through his teeth. Surely the man is far too much for the word mad.

"It… hurt.." the words barely escape her lips. The crazy bastard has broken her right arm; she can't even support herself without pains rips through her. She looked at him with hatred burning in her eyes. Kagome stubbornly threw her head aside on his words and closed her eyes, telling herself he would come for her. He would surely come! Isn't that why she followed the wretched man here? If he loves her he would surely come for her. Is she a fool to believed what they shared is love? And not merely physical need?

Naraku laughed loudly at Kagome word, the damn woman wouldn't know the meaning of the word. What make she think she can say it with such lustful face?

He lowers his face to her,

"Let me tell you what really painful," his breath hit her face and she held her breath. "_You, _did this to me." He pointed at his scar, "_You_, heartlessly lock me in jail for five years; hurting me right after you smiled at me so innocently. Abandon me right after telling me that I won't be alone anymore. Leaving me to die in pains right after you told me that everything was going to be fine; _you, _the sources of all my pains." He broke down, his expression change from angry to hurt, as if a child was taking away from his mother.

"How could you!?" He screamed and his eyes change again. "How do you plans to pay for all of that!?"

Kagome tried to slide away from him, "At that time..." she winces in pains as he caught her broken arm, "I was only being sympathy. I never meant to imply anything more…than...that."

He shook her, "Did any one tell you your eyes could turn a man into a lustful beast with just one look?" He smiled a nasty smile, "the first moment you look my way, I knew I got to have you."

He nibbled on to her ear, "Allow me to tell you a secret," he breathe into her ear, she feel the goose bump rising upon her skin. It was disgusting.

"What happened with your so lovingly of a father, was my doing." The last couples of words he said it ever so slowly as if he wants to thrill into those painful memories of her, waiting for her to explode.

Kagome eyes shot wide open, she feel as if the whole world has once collapse on her again. "You did what?" Her voice was firm and rigid.

* * *

"I see your men are well dressed for the occasion," Sesshomaru stared at the numerous armed men in front of him. They walked out and the men parted to make ways.

"Got to love a man who can smile in troubles." Hatori laughed as if he knows something Sesshomaru didn't.

Sesshomaru followed behind, if one thing he learned through life was never to trust a soul. Especially, not one that can be bought anyway. He feels his nerves tense up as he asked, "Where is she?"

Hatori didn't stop nor turned back, "In his chamber."

"Your use of word just might drive me crazy."

"Oh? I doubt that." He turned and flashed a knowing smile, "You're already crazy. No man would spend so much as haft of his fortune then to enter a tiger cage just for the sake of a mere woman."

Sesshomaru laughed lightly, he was a fool. He has been a fool ever since he met her. Perhaps he was indeed crazy, believing in fate. Believing she would love him back. Is he a complete fool for believing what they shared is not just sexual desired? Is this why he have to get her back? Surely, they have never once said those three words. And surely he would truly be miserable if she were to die and he to follow Miroku footstep.

The thought struck his hearts with pains and worries at the same time. No, if she were to die, he wouldn't be just miserable, he would be the most miserable man on earth, as well as broken. Hatori words pulled him out of his thought.

"If you lost your mind on the battle field, you just might consider your life gone." He pulled Sesshomaru away from the bullet aiming directly at him.

And everything became clear, sound of shooting were everywhere, blood spilled as body collapses. It stained his beautiful silver hair so, but for the first time he didn't care for it.

"Your woman is behind that door, get in there and blow the bastard head off." Hatori shouted through the chaos. Immediately he appeared by Sesshomaru side and continued shooting fiercely at his enemies. "Keep going and I'll assist you."

* * *

Naraku folded his arms before her; she seems so little to him now. On the grounds; completely broken and of course, in pains. A satisfied smiled spread across his face, "I am the person responsible for the death of your family." He lifted her chin, "In other words, I planned out their death."

The words race her mind; perhaps he wanted her to turn mad like him. Whatever the case is, she thinks she has already lost her mind. She would have the wretched man life. Even if it means her own.

"How does it fee−" His words were cut by the sound of gunshot, one, than followed by numerous. Right out side his door.

Kagome curled herself into a ball, this noise, this horrid sound. There was so much of it. Someone stop it! She doesn't want to hear it! She held her ears and screamed. A bloody murder screams that set a certain heart on the other side of that door race.

Numbers of course words escaped Naraku mouth, he grabbed his gun and the door slammed open.

The first thing he did was scan the room to see where Kagome was, his heart stop beating as his eyes landed on the frighten girl in the corner of the room, broken and shaken. His heart twisted, his eyes flashed with anger. He drifted his attention back to the man responsible, he would have the man life, even then that still wouldn't be enough.

He pointed the gun at Naraku with strength requires; the blasted fever apparently hasn't let him rest yet. He lean against the wall for supported, it would be most inconvenient for him to collapse now. After all, he had held it until now.

Naraku laughed loudly at Sesshomaru conditions, "And what will you hope to accomplish in such state?" In a quick second he grabbed Kagome and held her by the neck in front of him.

Kagome wince in pains and Sesshomaru clenches his jaw. Blast the bastard, how dare him using her as a shield. She called out his name with much effort yet he couldn't do anything.

The moment she saw him, her heart ache for him. The Sesshomaru before her looked most human right now. Seeing him have to lean against the wall for supported, clearly he has no strength left in him. His face dripping with sweat, he was already unhealthy before this! His beautiful silver hairs stained with bloods, his leg injures with fresh blooding ripping out. All this because of her! What have she done to him? If not for her he would still be in London, safe and sound. She immediately regrets the thought of wanting him to come. She would rather die than have him dying for her.

"Sesshomaru," her voices were a mere gasp.

"Let go of her," Sesshomaru voice was firm and clearly indicate that he has no intention of leaving here without Kagome.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Naraku asked in an amusing manner but harden his grip on Kagome's throat. She gasped and his heart skip a beat.

"Don't mind me," Kagome speak as if he held onto her last breath. And indeed in this very moment he is. Blast the man! Sesshomaru clenches his jaw so tight that his veins were showing on either side of his temple.

"Kill him," She looked at him with pleading eyes, "He had killed my family. If you love me, you would kill him." She knows it was rather unfair of her to ask such thing. But rather she dies together with Naraku and revenges her family than for him to die.

"Don't be foolish," His words, too, come out as only heavy breath, "I have no intention of leaving here without you."

"If you don't then I will," a bitter voice came from behind of Sesshomaru, "mind the girl or not." Hatori walked in, all covered in blood, a smiled either Sesshomaru or Naraku has seen displayed across his face.

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku were taken by surprise, Sesshomaru glared at him with shock and Naraku looking startles. Hatori ignored Sesshomaru shock look and turned to Naraku, his gun aiming straight at his head.

"I have waited far too long for this moment to be ruin by a mere woman." Hatori said sharply, "any last words Naraku?"

Naraku laughed and pulled out the gun behind his back and put it to Kagome head. "Never had I thought I'll be betrayed by you, all this time I always consider you loyal to Kokuryuu."

Hatori chuckled bitterly, "I have always loyal to Kokuryuu that is why I must destroy you, the traitor."

"You should consider your life before you wants to take any one else." Sesshomaru said sharply and switches his gun toward Hatori. Naraku laughed at their scene.

Hatori eyes never left Naraku, replied, "I did suggest you not to trust me in the beginning."

"And I never have." Sesshomaru said, keeping his voice strong and compose, he resisted the urged to fainted. Damn his weak body!

"It's a fair deal then." Hatori smiled.

"And supposed Sesshomaru want to protect the girl life which is in my hand," Naraku said as if he's in a game.

"And I would rather kill both than letting you escape," Hatori hiss, knowing where Naraku getting at.

"Then that would force me to kill you," Sesshomaru said.

Hatori laughed, "Then I have to get rid of you first then." He turned his gun to face Sesshomaru.

"Don't you turn your back on me," Naraku pointed the gun at Hatori.

"It funny the situation we found ourselves in," Sesshomaru chuckled and once again brought his gun back to Naraku.

All three of them laughed, and then all become silent and the atmospheres tense as before. Then suddenly Kagome speak up, "Well somebody is going to die today," she grabbed Naraku with her only functional hand and with all her strength knocked the gun out of his hand. "And I fully intended to take revenge for my family." As soon as she finished saying the words, multiples things happened as once.

As soon as the gun hit the ground, Hatori quickly turned back to Naraku and pulled the trigger. Naraku pulled Kagome in front of him; she shut her eyes and prayed with all her strength only to find the same familiar scent that she longed for clogged her nose together with the smell of blood. Lots and lots of bloods.

Frighten, she opens her eyes and to her worse fear, Sesshomaru has taken the bullet for her. He had shielded her with his body. She held his face in her hand, tear streaming out of her eyes, "Sesshomaru," she said his name in desperate. Droplets of tear fell continuously and landed on his face and he slowly open his eyes. His hand slowly reach up to touch her face and she move her dampen cheek against the softness of his palm.

"Don't cry..." the words came out only as a whispers, he smiled that ever so gentle smile that always light up her heart.

Behind them, Naraku was trying to escape, if Hatori chose to let him live that is. "You're not leaving this place alive Naraku." This time, he would not miss, or having any obstacle in the way regardless of what. And certainly, Naraku was unarmed, and should he most fear for his life.

"Yuu−" he didn't get to finish, a sudden shot passes him, through him and through his heart. Then a second one, then the third come just as quickly, then the forth bullet came right after and many more after that. Blood splatter everywhere, in the air, on the wall, the floor, the bed. This was the end of Naraku Oyama.

Hatori threw his gun away as he ran out of bullet. Damn! He would have likes to shoot Naraku more than that even though he well full knew that the first shot would kill the rotten man right away. The room was at complete silent, as well as bloody, the only sound that was still alive was Kagome sobbing.

"Don't leave me," Kagome plead, still crying, she couldn't afford to loose him. The person that love her so much. He who's revived her soul. Her first and last her love, the only love of her life. "I haven't even told you I love you yet."

He smiled, and she lean down to kiss his bloody lips. Never has she been more scared than this moment right here. Not even when she lost her family, and thought that the world has abandon her. He, who appeared like an angle and save her soul and he, who told her to stop at his heart if she doesn't know where to go.

"Your tears are very salty," He said as they pulled away. He wipes her tears with his hand, "You look prettier when you smile."

"You idiot," she tried to smile but it can only come out crooked, "why did you come here?"

He smiled, "Because I wanted to hear you said you love me."

"I love you, I love you, I love you so don't you dare leave me," she cried.

"Then why did you follow him here, putting your life in danger like this?"

She sniffed; guilt forces a whole new set of tears through her, each strolling down her cheeks one by one. "Because I wanted to knows if you love me or not, you would surely come if you do."

He smiled again at her childish thought, "And what do you know now?"

She sniffed again, "That you do love me."

His hand drifted from her face, "Who the idiots here?" He forces out a laugh, then a cough followed by blood.

"Sesshomaru!!" She feels as if someone has twisted her heart. His eyes had shut, she remember how she would stay up on their nap and just looked at his sleeping face. He looked then, just like an angel.

Hatori kneel beside them and observed Sesshomaru's wound. Then he spoke quietly, "It missed his vital organ. He just lost too much blood. If we hurry there might be a chance to save him."

Heaven open up just then.

* * *

Kagome stared dreamily at the sleeping Sesshomaru on the white bed. In his white hospital gown, he looked just like an angel. The very first moment they met, she has already believed he was an angel then. Her angel.

He has been sleeping for three days now, she wasn't worry; she knows he's safe now and that all it matter. She was bundled up as well, but it doesn't matter. He loves her and she loves him. Droplets of rains begin to hit the window outside.

"I love you" She whispered then smiled to herself. How she love saying those three words now. "Hurry up and wake up so I can tell you I love you."

Then suddenly Sesshomaru sprung up and Kagome heart leap. She gasped and jumped to his side, "Are you okay?"

"I forgot to tell you I love you," he laughed lightly and kisses the tip of each of her fingers.

Kagome giggled, "I didn't know you could be so cute."

"If you just ask, I could be anything you wanted." She knows he's referring to the time she was completely silent with him. She must have done a great deal to his mind, as well as patience. She laughed to her self; she'll have a lot of time to make it up to him anyway. For the rest of her life, she'll have him.

"It's raining," he said and she followed his gaze.

"Beautif−" she didn't finish, she couldn't finish. The moment she turned her head his lips found her gently, "Beautiful." He murmured under her lips.

They were both breathless but still didn't let go. He parted first, breathless, he said something then their lips met again. In their breathless moment she know that he said,

"I love you."

* * *

**Well i hoped you enjoyed that.**

**There a sequal and a side story of Mir/San stories. **

**Tho i can't promise that it's a happy stories, you already know why. **

**But i can promise it'll be cute ^^**

**Plz look forward to it. (well if you like this one enough..)  
**


End file.
